Frank Rossitano
Frank Rossitano is a fictional character played by Judah Friedlander on the television series 30 Rock. Despite his appearance in the opening credits, the character seems to have only a slightly bigger role than the other writers. Frank has appeared in every episode, though he didn't have any lines in the first season finale "Hiatus". Appearance on the show After Liz Lemon, who is head writer and the protagonist of the series, Frank is the most prominently featured writer of TGS. The character always appears wearing a trucker hat with a humorous phrase written on it, which is Friedlander's routine trademark in real life, and large thick-lensed glasses. He lives with his mother and his rent money goes directly to her. Frank seems to be rather childish, lazy and libidinous. He often makes fun of and plays pranks on the other characters, such as in "Jack-tor" where he and Toofer decided to mess with neurotic Jenna Maroney by telling her about a supposed rumor that Jack was looking to fire an actor. He also seems to be clever, quick-witted and more intelligent than he would seem to be at first glance. Based on "The Aftermath", both Liz and Pete apparently consider him "an idiot". Frank has blamed his childish manner on a relationship he had at 14 with a teacher, after she noted that he acted like he was still an eighth grader, suggesting that once the realtionship had ended, he never grew up. Frank was the only member of the show's staff to be happy with Tracy Jordan joining the show since he is the only one who enjoys Tracy's movies (Liz was quick to point out that he also enjoys some video of a monkey smelling its buttocks). According to Jack Donaghy, he owns every copy of Black Tail magazine ever published. It was revealed in the episode "The Break Up" that he had a racist grandfather after he watched Tracy and Toofer argue. "Goodbye, My Friend" establishes Frank was a former-law school student, and comes from a long line of lawyers for the Italian mafia. After Jack attempts to return Frank to law school, Frank's mother angrily kills the idea. "Sun Tea" indicates Frank is TGS's leading environmentalist. He does not do laundry and dumps his urine into flower pots outside his office. "Frank Talk" According to "Frank Talk", a blog on the official 30 Rock website purportedly written by him, he originally came to work on the show when he sent a complaint letter to The Insane Girl Show and it was delivered to The Girlie Show by mistake. Apparently, Liz mistook his letter for an "avant-garde comedy piece" as she hired him a week later. Frank's trucker hats The character is noted for his colorful trucker hats which have different slogans on them, such as "NINJA EXPERT" and "JOYSTICK MASTER". Friedlander says he makes the hats for his character himself using phrases that he comes up with.http://www.theapiary.org/archives/2007/02/inside_with_jud.html References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Reoccuring Character Category:Major Character